


Not the one they need, but the one they deserve

by wildcursive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Also there might be chocobros feels to be had, Dreams, Fix-It, I hope it's Ignoct enough really, I like to think it's not but this is not the right fic for it, M/M, Mentioned maybe one-sided prompto/gladio, Some angst, Theres lots of fluff though, This is from Prompto's POV, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11718054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcursive/pseuds/wildcursive
Summary: It's been seven years since Noctis was taken by the crystal when Prompto wakes Gladio up on the night before a big hunt for a rather unexpected discussion. Neither suspects just how true dreams can come.Written for Ignoct week 2017 Day 7 Timed quest: The wedding they deserved





	Not the one they need, but the one they deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I can't believe this is the third thing I've posted since monday, Ignoct week is magical. Anyways, I saw the timed quest prompt for today and this idea wouldn't let me go until I wrote it down. This is unbetad, I still don't have my laptop back and it's pretty late, so forgive the mistakes and hope you enjoy. There's a lot of Prompto and not much actual lines for Ignis and Noctis, but I hope it works either way.
> 
> For Ignoct week 2017 Day 7 Timed quest: The wedding they deserved

“Psst. Hey, Gladio,” Prompto whispers loudly into the darkness of the room.

“Prompto, why aren’t you sleeping? It’s still dark out. What do you want?”

“This joke stopped being funny at least 6 years ago, man. But listen,” Prompto leans up on his elbows, peering through the darkness at where Gladio’s bed is supposed to be. Is this what the world’s always like to Ignis, he wonders for a second. “I was thinking. What’s Iggy been up to these days?”

“You woke me up before the alarm on a hunt day to ask me what Iggy, who we both hear from maybe once a month, has been up to?” Prompto hears a rustle, that probably means the other man’s shaking his head. “He’s still off on the latest ruins excursion with Talcott. Why?”

“I was thinking about him… and Noct.” Prompto now considers that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to wake his friend up just before a hunt, especially when it’s one of the few they’ve been on together since Noctis’ disappearance and especially since he’s asking him to talk about the two friends they both dearly miss. “Sorry I- I shouldn’t have woken you.”

“Out with it kid, I’m already awake anyways and now you’ve got me curious,” Gladio answers, sounding more grumpy than interested, but that’s not unusual.

“Alright, I was wondering… Do you think, if the whole Noct being the Chosen One thing and the threat from the Empire didn’t exist, would they have gotten married?”

Gladio lets out a startled guffaw and Prompto considers again how silly it was to ask him about it in the middle of the night, with absolutely no lead-up.

“Not really, no,” the Shield answers, voice suddenly somber. “Iggy wouldn’t allow it. Even without the prophecy, Noct’s still King and would need to marry and have an heir.”

“Noct would have tried so hard to convince him, though,” Prompto responds, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Sure, Iggy wouldn’t have budged, though. He’d always put his duty first, even if it killed him.” Gladio makes a pause, likely remembering Ignis just after Leviathan, as Prompto himself is. “It almost did.”

“Yeah. Still, it would have been nice, don’t you think?”

“It would’ve been the best damn thing for both of them,” Gladio’s voice now sounds choked, raw. “They would’ve deserved it… they do.” A cough. “What even is the reason we’re discussing the impossibility of them marrying each other right now anyway, what’s up Prompto?”

“Oh, I-” Prompto mutters, even more embarrassed, because he’s realized how silly his explanation will sound. “I dreamt of it, of their wedding, I mean.”

He waits for his friend to laugh at him, but the room remains quiet.

“Tell me,” Gladio asks a few moments later, voice gentle. 

“It was in the Citadel, just like King Regis’, I’ve seen the pictures.” he starts haltingly, too many details in the picture inside his head to put into words. “There were so many people in the courtyard, gathered to watch… We were both best men.” Together, in every sense of the word, he wants to add. He doesn’t. His chances are even smaller than Iggy and Noct’s.

“That sounds nice. Tell me more.”

“It all looked so beautiful, Glads. Insomnia hadn’t been attacked, it was just as I remember it. Everything was in black and white and silver. I think Noct was rolling his eyes at the whole ceremony of it, but when didn’t he. They both looked so handsome, though. In their uniforms. Iggy was without his glasses even, I don’t know why.”

“Obviously your subconscious considers him hotter without them,” Gladio responds, amused. 

“Maybe, but let’s not tell Noct if- when he comes back.” 

“He is coming back, Prom, don’t forget that.”

“I- yeah, just…. Lady Lunafreya was there too, in my dream” he continues, swallowing painfully. “And the King and all of these people gathered to watch-” Most of them buried under the city’s ruins, he thinks, unable to get the words out. So many victims, so many more to come and both of them know it will be over when Noctis comes back only because he will be the final one.  
Prompto doesn’t realize he’s crying until Gladio’s voice pulls him back to the present.

“Hey, Prom, no. Come here.”

He opens his eyes, not that that makes much difference, and slowly crosses the several steps between their beds, remembering he could’ve used his phone for light only when he reaches Gladio’s bed. The other man’s waiting for him and pulls him into an embrace, tugging the covers up over both of them. 

“Do you think they knew that we knew,” he whispers shakily several minutes later, once his sobs have finally subsided.

“Hmm?” comes Gladio’s answer.

“That we knew about them, I mean. Maybe they thought if they kept pretending, that we would too.”

“They would be right.”

“Do you think they’ll tell us, when Noct comes back? They will have nothing to lose, right?”

“Yeah,” Gladio answers, pulling him closer and settling in more comfortably. He sounds sleepy and Prompto finds his eyes closing as well. The last thing he hears is the other man’s murmur. “Maybe they will.”

***

They do. 

Noctis comes back three years later, weary, an almost spitting image of his father and ready to die. Technically he does, for a short while. 

As it turns out, Ignis’ excursions with Talcott bore fruit, because when they find their King pinned to his throne by his father’s blade, he produces what looks like a Phoenix down, only glowing bright and blue. After Gladio’s pulled Regis’ sword out and thrown it as far away from them as he can, Ignis places the feather in Noctis’ hand and squeezes. A flash of blue light and the wound is closing, their friend is back. Prompto leaps into the group hug.

It’s only on the next day, when they’ve gone back to Hammerhead and brought the news to their old friends, that Noctis pulls him away for a private chat. 

“So,” he starts, looking everywhere but Prompto’s face and fiddling with his hands. “I am in love with Ignis.”

“Yeah?” he grins in response.

“And he’s in love with me.”

“Aha.”

“And I am-” Noctis finally looks at him, eyes wide. “You knew! How do you know?”

“You two are not as subtle as you would like to believe. Sorry, buddy. We were always okay with it though.”

“We? Oh, of course, Gladio knows too. Guess Specs is also in for a surprise then.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m marrying Ignis, will you be my best man?” 

Sometimes dreams do come true, Prompto thinks, tackling his friend in the tightest hug he can manage.

***

This is his dream wedding, only it’s not his own, Prompto will later joke with anyone he can get to listen to him. Indeed, they are at the now partly-restored Citadel’s steps, albeit the guests are much fewer. Noctis and Ignis preferred it so - a wedding of their own, not a royal one. Upon hearing of his dream, they asked him to help make it come true and now he has. It’s solemn, but intimate and all of their friends had a role in making it so. Everything’s in black and white, and silver, he wishes Ignis could see it. His friend still looks happy enough as is, in his Kingsglaive garb and without his visor, smiling face tilted towards Noctis’. Gladio and he are indeed best men, Noct and Iggy had apparently split tasks that first day back in Hammerhead. 

After the vows, after he’s handed Noct the rings, he watches his friends kiss for the first time as husbands, with the sun bright in the clear sky overhead. Later they will leave them for a while, a honeymoon in Altissia awaits them, but they will be back to stay after. The four of them will be back together for good. He bumps shoulders with Gladio, feeling the grin splitting his face when the other man turns to look at him and this time doesn’t try to swallow the lump in his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos are great, comments even better and you can find me on tumblr @aro-hawke.


End file.
